disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Prinnies
Known throughout the netherworld as the lowest of the low. Prinnies are the souls of dead humans, given explosive penguin bodies to temporarily inhabit while they try to work off their sins. Though most prinnies are just the same as one another, occasionally the prinny making process goes awry and a strange variation comes out of the mix... = Emperor Pringuin = Gigantic and regal, the Emperor Pringuin is a majestic and powerful creature. Often times rendered in HD and far more detailed than any of the prinnies around him, the Emperor Pringuin doesn't take the usual attitude from demons and rarely ever even talks, instead it makes loud squawking noises. The Emperor Pringuin utilizes the pathfinder statistics for the Jubjub Bird http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/magical-beasts/jubjub-bird save for the following changes. The Emperor Pringuin possesses the Explosive Nature evility, and as such deals 20d6 damage when thrown. It also possesses the Bounded and Mass Psyche evilities, meaning that it gains a +1 bonus to attack, damage, and armor class for every Prinny within 30 feet and that it's ability scores all increase by +4 when it runs out of techniques for the day. The Emperor Pringuin possesses the techniques Prinny Bomb DC:27 usable twice a day, and Prinnical Shock DC: 32 usable once per day. Emperor Pringuins are also proficient in Physical Monster weapons. = Prinny Elder = Prinnies whom have existed as prinnies for far too long. They possess a great wisdom compared to their younger prinny counterparts, and often have learned to follow a more divine way of living. Some still wish to atone for their sins, but others have given up on ever trying and have decided to help the next generation instead. = Pickled Dood = Strange prinnies developed in a laboratory. Half dead and drooling with their glazed over eyes, they possess a wild and inhuman ferocity. The Pickled Dood uses the pathfinder Statistics for the Pickled Punk http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/undead/pickled-punk save for the following changes. The Pickled Dood possesses the Evility Mass Psyche, meaning it gains a +1 bonus to attack rolls, damage rolls, and armor class for every pickled Punk within 30 feet. The Pickled Dood can equip Monster weapons. The Pickled Dood possesses the technique Prillian Bomb DC: 12, usable once per day = Prakshasa = Powerful prinnies that have existed for thousands of years and have survived the hardships of both the Netherworld and the Lands of carnage. Incredibly rare, and supremely powerful, they are like living prinny gods. A Prakshasa uses the same statistics as the Asurendra from the pathfinder Bestiary. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/outsiders/asura/asura-asurendra save for the following changes. A Prakshasa is small sized and it's AC and bonus to hit increases by +3, It's CMD and CMB decrease by -3. It's weapon damage does not change at all. A Prakshasa possesses the following Evilities Miasma of Silence, meaning adjacent creatures must make a DC:33 fortitude saving throw every round or be unable to cast a spell or perform a technique. In addition the Prakshasa possesses the evilities Reverse Ailment and One Man Army, meaning that any negative effect that effects the Prakshasa instead becomes a benefit, and if all of it's allies are defeated, it gains +11 to all of it's ability scores. The Prakshasa can wield physical monster weapons. The Prakshasa possesses the following techniques. Prinny Barrage 4/day, Prillian Bomb DC: 24 2/day,Prinny Dance 2/day DC: 25, Priver Dance 2/day DC:26, Prinny Bomb 2/day DC:26, Prinny Forever 1/day DC:27, Volcanic Prinny 1/day DC:28, Prinny Fusillade 1/day DC:30, Pringer Beam DC:32 1/day = Praxe = = Priggly = = Prinny Chef = = Prinny Ghost = = Prinny Longstrider = = Prinny Rabbit = = Prinnyclops = = Prilluminated = Created in strange laboratories. Nocturnal places of dismay and mad science, the Prilluminated are prinnies that march along, lighting the path for others. The Prilluminated utilize the Pathfinder stats for the Lurker in Light http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/fey/lurker-in-light save for the following changes... = Printipede = Composite forms of evil, stitiched together for unknown means and plowing through the netherworld like a charging, insectoid locomotive, the Printipede is a very terrifying predator with truly unknown origins. The Printipede uses the statistics for the pathfinder Nightcrawler http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/undead/nightshade/nightcrawler save for the following changes. Printipedes possess the evillities Bad Trip, Poison accelerator, and Full of Miasma. This makes it so that when it makes a single standard action attack the creature struck must make a DC: 28 Fortitude saving throw or be stunned, blinded, deafened, or take 1d4 ability damage. In addition, creatures take a -8 penalty to this saving throw and the poison this creature deals does 1 point regardless of the saving throw result. Printipedes also possess the following techniques usable once per day. Hatred Bite DC: 30, Darkness Breath DC:31, and Homing Curse DC: 32 = Printipus = Printipusses, or Printipi as people like to say, are strange prinnies whom seemed to have developed in undersea environments. It's believed that they grew this way from longing to be with a cute, Japanese school girl for too long. Printipi use the pathfinder statistics for the Decapus http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/aberrations/decapus with the following changes. = Prondage = = Prooze = Prinnies whom have lost their shape completely and have become something "ELSE". They are jiggly and gooey, and taste like lime. No one is sure if they get like this after a Slime is reincarnated as a prinny, or if it's just some experiment gone wrong... Or right, who am I to judge? Proozes use the pathfinder statistics for Hungry Flesh http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/oozes/hungry-flesh only with the following changes... Proozes possess the evility Gel Body and are immune to all bludgeoning damage. In addition they possess Slimy Punch usable once per day. = Prushroom =